A synchronising assembly of a manual transmission, as used in particular in motor vehicles, is used, in general terms, to establish a rotationally-fixed connection between a transmission shaft and a gear wheel or toothed wheel arranged on the transmission shaft as an idler wheel. In a first step of the gear-shifting process, the synchronising assembly ensures that the rotational speed of the gear wheel to be shifted matches the rotational speed of the transmission shaft. In a second step, a rotationally-fixed connection is established between the transmission shaft and the gear wheel. The corresponding gear is then shifted.
A widely used type of synchronising assembly is known under the name “BorgWarner synchronisation”. This synchronising assembly uses a shift collar which is arranged on a synchronising body in a rotationally-fixed but axially displaceable manner, said body being connected to the transmission shaft for conjoint rotation therewith. The shift collar can be displaced from an initial position in the axial direction to a gear wheel. A synchronising ring is initially activated hereby which synchronises the rotational speed of the gear wheel with the rotational speed of the transmission shaft. As soon as this process is complete, the shift collar can be further displaced in the axial direction until it establishes a rotationally-fixed connection with the corresponding gear wheel.
As an alternative to this type of synchronising assembly, a type which uses the transmitter mentioned in the introduction is known. An example of this can be seen in DE 10 2010 036 278 A1. In general terms, the transmitter combines the synchronising body and the shift collar in one component which is mounted so as not to rotate relative to the transmission shaft and can be displaced in the axial direction. If the transmitter is displaced in the axial direction from a neutral position, a synchronising ring (or even an assembly consisting of a plurality of synchronising rings) is initially activated, whereby the rotational speed of the corresponding gear wheel is synchronised with the rotational speed of the transmission shaft. In a second step, the transmitter can then be interconnected, whereby a rotationally-fixed connection is established between the transmission shaft and the corresponding gear wheel.
The object of the invention is to provide a transmitter which can be produced at low cost.